1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fireplace weather stripping and more particularly pertains to preventing warm air inside a room from escaping up a chimney with fireplace weather stripping for use on fireplace doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weather stripping or molding is known in the prior art. More specifically, weather stripping or molding heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding transfer of heat from a warm area to a cool area are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 300,464 to Davidson discloses weather stripping for doors and the like. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 300,465 to Nicholas discloses decorative molding for retainer flanges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,907 to Brunig discloses glass fireplace screen having improved draft control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,634 to Coulston discloses weather stripping. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,943 to McLaughlin discloses weather stripping for doors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,829 to Brautigam discloses weather stripping.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe fireplace weather stripping that is easily secured to fireplace doors and prevents warm air within a building or home from traveling up a chimney of an associated fireplace.
In this respect, the fireplace weather stripping for use on fireplace doors according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing warm air inside a room from escaping up a chimney to which the fireplace is connected.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fireplace weather stripping for use on fireplace doors which can be used for preventing warm air inside a room from escaping up a chimney to which the fireplace is connected. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.